Kiba's school adventure
by NatsuYaoi
Summary: Kiba is doing some hot stuff in school ! Warning : YAOI and Extreme Lemon ! You have been warned
1. Chapter 1

Pairings : Kiba Naru

I do not own any of the characters in the story ! ( I wish i do tho )

Again, extreme lemon ahead ! Do not read if you don't like them ! Every piece of reviews are appreciated~

- In class -  
>"Oi Kiba, wake up!", "Kibaa, hey! Wake up! We got P.E Class now, if you're not going to wake up and change clothes you're gonna be in trouble you know!", yelled Naruto as he's staring at Kiba's sleeping face and there's still no response, he pulled his grey ankle socks off, put one in his nose and the other one on the floor. *Sniff*, "What the heck is that weird smell!?", Kiba suddenly woken up and saw Naruto and Naruto's grey sock in front of his eyes, take it with his hands and yelled, "The heck Naruto, you're gonna pay for this!". He stands up and chased Naruto but Naruto ran faster than him and went out of the classroom.<p>

Kiba stop at the door, panting, trying to calm down. As he was calming down, he went back to his chair and could feel Naruto's sock in his hand is wet and a bit hard. At first he hesitated, he gulped and move his hand up to his nose, allowing Kiba to smell Naruto's sock, Kiba went to sniff it a few times, breathing deeply with his nose, absorbing Naruto's smell deep inside him, "Oh damn, it smells nicer than i thought it would be, I can smell his scent from this sock!" Kiba keep on sniffing his socks, without realizing, his cock is already rock hard, making a big tent.

Kiba strip off his clothes and his pants, he is wearing a yellow boxer briefs that matches Naruto's hair color and grey socks. He keep on sniffing Naruto's sock and notice a smell that every men has, yes, it was the smell of semen. Kiba knew what it was and got really turned on, his cock is leaking precum, making a very visible wet spot. Kiba wanted to know if it was the real deal, he flip it inside out and saw some dried cum stain here and there. "Damn, this mean either that Naruto has a sock fetish or he's just using it as a cum rag..", Kiba wanted to know but he was too horny to think anymore, he pinched his nipple with one hand and sniffing the sock with the other, "Ngghhh, N-Naruto fuck me! fuck me hard!" moaned Kiba.

Then he let his tongue out and start licking on Naruto's dried cum stained, hoping to taste Naruto's cum even if it's only a small portion. Kiba stop licking and start to sniff Naruto's sock again, then he give his nipple one hard pinch. It was too hot for him, his cock keeps on twitching, aching for release, until that moment come, "Ahh fuck it! Naruto! I'm comingg" Kiba's cock exploded, making yellow boxer briefs soaked with cum, and some of it went through his boxer briefs, wetting his boxer briefs, making his cock and balls clearly visible, and then dripping down to the chair he was sitting. Even though Kiba had just cum all over, his cock is still rock hard and standing to it's full 8.5-inch size.

"Oh wow, can't believe i just cum without touching my cock and i'm still rock hard!" thought Kiba, then he move his hand inside his boxers and he could feel his own cum and precum wetting his hand, then he give it a few stroke until all of his cum is out and dripping down his cock inside his yellow boxer briefs. He pull out his hand until the waist band and lift them up a little, allowing him to see his pubes and cock wet and sticky from his own cum, It was so hot and making him horny again. Kiba take a deep breath and realize, "Crap, i should clean this mess up, what if someone sees this!" then he removed his cum stained yellow boxer briefs and put them in his pants pocket, as he didn't have tissue with him he removed his own socks and clean his chair with it, then he took Naruto's sweaty socks on the floor and covered his dick inside it, Naruto's sock starting to absorb his own cum from his cock, "Fuckk, i can feel my cock inside of Naruto's, as if i'm fucking him right here and now! and this way i don't have to worry for staining the floor with my cum", then he spit on his three fingers and starting to rub em, after making sure they're wet enough Kiba pushed them inside his hole, it didn't take much time until he started to penetrating his own ass, instead of moving his own fingers he move his hips up and down, imagining that he's being fucked by Naruto.

While he is fucking himself, he keep on sniffing into Naruto's sock, his sock covered cock is going up and down, slapping his sweaty abs as he keep on fucking himself until he hit the prostate while still sniffing Naruto's cum stained sock, "Mmmhh! Ahh! Naruto keep doing that and don't stop until i say so!" moaned Kiba louder by each thrusts, after a few more thrusts he can't take it anymore, "Fuccckkkkk Narutoo i'm coming againn!", his cock is twitching so hard it started to explode inside Naruto's other sock, his cock cum so hard and so many shots that Naruto's cock is all wet and Kiba can smell his own cum. Kiba removed his fingers after his cock let the last cum drop out, then he panted and looked at the time, "Crap! I miss half of the class already, I'm definitely getting punished" then he change to his gym clothes with his yellow cum stained boxers and Naruto's soiled socks, Kiba was such in a rush that he didn't realizes that. Then Kiba rushed out to the hall leaving his clothes and cum stained socks behind.

Naruto on the other hand didn't actually attend P.E Class and was recording the whole thing, his guess is correct, Kiba was a sick pervert and likes him. There was this one time where Naruto caught Kiba looking at other students ass and sock while playing with his own socks. He thought that it was just his imagination but he was wrong as everything is proven. Naruto replayed the video and blushed, he stare at his crotch and can feel how wet his cock and twitching his cock is.

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba's POV

"Damn it, i just hope Kakashi-sensei isn't going to punish me this time", Kiba rushed to the hall and stopped half-way there, "W-wait, something's not right", Kiba looked down and realizes that his cum soaked yellow boxer briefs is wetting his pants, making a visible wet spot with the strong smell of cum, he's also using Naruto's cum stained socks, "Ngghh, no wonder my feet feels wet when i run", Kiba blushed and took a minute to think, "I can't go to the P.E class like this, i guess i'll just have to wait in class until it's over", "Uhh, i better strip off the pants before it's getting wetter than it is now", Kiba then went to the class with his yellow boxer briefs which is still wet with his cum and the pants on his hand.

Naruto's POV

"Man, Kiba left in such a hurry that his clothes and his cum stained socks is still here.. I still can't believe Kiba actually have the same dirty mind as me", Naruto went in the class and started to strip, Naruto's body is well-tanned and his abs is perfect, his armpit and legs were hairless even though he was in puberty and he never shave them up, he is wearing tight dark red briefs with some dried cum on it, Naruto loves the color as his dried cum and cum would be more visible on it, "Good thing my cum stained underwear didn't have such a strong smell or people will start to notice.", His briefs is soaked wet from his precum, Kiba's double-cum and fucking himself is hotter than any gay porn that he has watched from the internet. Naruto is approaching Kiba's seat with Kiba's clothes and cum socks around it, Naruto sniffed and he could smell Kiba's cum even tho he's only half-way there, "Man, what a strong smell, I wonder if they taste as good as they smell".

Naruto first pick up Kiba's sweaty school uniform and sniff em, "Mmm, Kiba's smell, such a manly smell, i could get addicted to this!", Naruto know no one will be coming to the class until the next hour so he took his time, he started to pinch his nipples while sniffing Kiba's uniform, "Nggh, Kiba, go slow on me" moaned Naruto, then he wear Kiba's uniform without buttoning them up, he started to stroke his cock through his dark red briefs, it was already wet from precum and you can see the outline of his cock, it was rock hard 9.2-Inch. He give it a few stroke and pull his cock out in his brief's hole, he didn't want to remove his brief as they're tight and they make him feel like his bubble butt is being groped whenever he move, his cock is dripping precum from his head, he smirk it with his fingers and start to stroke and coat his cock, making his stroke faster with his precum, he moaned Kiba's name every stroke, then he pick up one of Kiba's wet socks and flip it inside-out.

He could see Kiba's warm and fresh cum, then he put the sock around his cock and started stroking it, after a few stroke he put the sock in his chair and he could see Kiba's cum all over his cock, it was so hot that he almost exploded, but Naruto didn't want to cum so fast, he took Kiba's other sock and flip it, he scoop them and smirk his hard nipples, leaving a small trail of cum, then he eat the rest of Kiba's cum, playing it around inside his mouth, tasting Kiba's cum again and again, then he started to stroke his cock with Kiba's cum, his cum were sticky that some of it sticks to Naruto's hand, after eating Kiba's cum he removed Kiba's uniform and throw them somewhere and start to play with his right Nipples, spreading Kiba's cum all around his nipples while stroking his cock faster and moaning Kiba's name, "Ahhhh! Kibaa!", Naruto didn't stop his stroke and keep on going, when he was about to cum, Kiba opened the door and saw Naruto stroking his cock, jerking off to his uniform and socks.

Naruto was suprised that Kiba opened the door, he got turned on with Kiba watching him jerking off that he didn't stop stroking and cumming instead, "Ngghhhh Fuck, I'm cummingggg!", Naruto's cock exploded, strings of cum started to shoot out of his cock, the first one manage to hit his chin, while the second and third of his shot landed in his nipples and abs, the rest went dripping to the floor, Naruto's cock and hand is now a big mess with Kiba's cum and his own cum mixed together, Naruto panted and he looked at Kiba's crotch, it was still wet, after a second after Naruto's cock exploded, Kiba got really turned on from that view and couldn't stand it, his cock exploded in his yellow boxer briefs again, the shot was so strong that it went through his boxers and leave a trail on the floor, while the rest is dripping out to his legs, both of them panted and their cock's still rock hard, with Kiba's 8.5-Inch and Naruto's 9.2-Inch, Naruto's cock is larger in height and wide, an inch wider to be exact.

End of POV

"You like it didn't you Kiba? You're such a perv, getting hard and cumming just from watching someone else jerk off and cumming hard" said Naruto as he's approaching Kiba, "Heh, you're the real perv here Naruto, you're using my uniform, i bet you're sniffing them up as you jerk off didn't you!?" replied Kiba, "Well, at least i didn't jerk off and cum twice just from a dried cum stained socks", Kiba face turned red and replied "You saw the whole thing?", "Yeah i did, i even recorded them, I know you're just as dirty and pervert as i am Kiba, and i know you want me, you keep on moaning my name while you jerk-off".

Kiba was speechless but he couldn't deny it and he keep on staring at Naruto's body from the top until the bottom, "Now Kiba, do you want to fuck me or do you want me to fuck you? because the truth is, i want you too", Kiba was suprised hearing that, "I-I want to do both" replied Kiba, "Looks like someone's greedy, well, why don't we start with the light one first?", then Naruto went to kiss, both of them played with their tongue passionately, Naruto went to french kissed Kiba, and when he wanted to let go, Kiba didn't let him, he push his tongue to Naruto's and wanted more, this went on for a while until Kiba let go, "I know you're greedy but i didn't expect you to be this greedy, Kiba.. It's hot", Kiba started to strip, his body is a bit tanner than Naruto's and by comparison Kiba's higher than Naruto, Naruto went to push Kiba and started to lick Kiba's cum off his legs, after that he move to Kiba's soiled boxer briefs and collecting the cum without swallowing it, when there's no more cum left outside of his boxer briefs, he put his fingers in the waist and push them down, Naruto was amazed by the amount of cum that he know it wouldn't fit in his mouth, so he change his mine and show his mouth to Kiba and swallow Kiba's cum, "Damn Naruto, that was too hot", "I can get more than that now", then Naruto and Kiba went to 69 position and started to clean each other.

Kiba went to scoop Naruto's cum off his chest, eating them without missing a single drop and started to suck his cock, tasting the cum from Naruto's cock,"Mmm, you taste delicious Naruto, but some of them tastes different", "Well yeah, Kiba, they're your cum after all", "and you said i'm the pervert..", Kiba then keep on sucking Naruto's cock, Naruto manage to collect every drop of Kiba's cum, Kiba have a short pubes so it didn't bother Naruto that much, then Naruto pull his cock out and gulped half of Kiba's cum then he spit half of them on his own hand, "Since i'm the one who started this, i'll let you dominate me, how's that sound?" asked Naruto, "Fine by me" replied Kiba. He pour Kiba's cum on his hand to his hole, smirking it, spreading it around his hole.

Naruto was going to fuck himself with his own fingers but Kiba stopped him and push his fingers instead, first is one finger, then two then three until the four fingers is in, the fingers went in easily thanks to Kiba's cum, Kiba thrusts his fingers a few times, pushing some of Kiba's cum deep inside Naruto, earning a loud moan from Naruto, "Ahh Fuck it Kiba, just do it already!", Kiba didn't waste much time, he point his cock in Naruto's hole and push his 9.2-inch cock deep inside Naruto's hole until it's fully inside. He didn't move for a few seconds to adjust his cock in Naruto's tight hole, "Ngghh so tight" moaned Kiba, "Fuck Kiba, you're huge", Naruto was in pure ecstasy and saliva went out of his mouth, Kiba saw Naruto's face and it was too hot for him, he push his cock deeper allowing him to kiss Naruto, after a few seconds Kiba started to penetrate Naruto's hole, pulling his cock until it's head then push it all the way in, hitting Naruto's prostate every thrusts.

Naruto keep on moaning Kiba's name, "Oh fuck Kiba!", "Hhhaa Kiba!", Kiba started to fuck Naruto harder and faster, his balls slaps Naruto's ass, sometime Kiba slap Naruto's ass within each thrusts, "N-Naruto, i want to go deeper", he put his hands under Naruto's leg and started to lift him up, he keep on fucking Naruto passionately, Naruto started to pinch his nipples and stroke his own cock with one hand, this continue until couple minutes until Naruto's about to explode, "Fuck! Fuck! Kiba! I'm comingggg!" moaned Naruto, "Let's cum together, Naruto!" replied Kiba, Naruto is the first one to cum, his exploded, a strong and thick cum were flying to his and Kiba's body and abs, a few shot manage to hit Kiba's hair and face, the next one cumming was Kiba, his cock exploded inside Naruto, Naruto can feel Kiba's cock twitching and shooting, It was shooting so much that they were leaking out of Naruto's hole, dripping down to the base of Kiba's cock and balls then fall into the floor, "Ahh Kiba, i can feel your cum inside me, they're so warm", both of them panted, Kiba and Naruto's cock went half-soft, Kiba dropped Naruto and pulled his cock out, Naruto is trying to tighten his hole but Kiba's cum is still leaking out of his hole, so instead of keeping them he decided to give Kiba a show, he grabbed Kiba's yellow boxer briefs and put it under his ass, his hole started twitching and letting Kiba's cum out of his hole, it was like a waterfall, cum keep on falling for a couple minutes, Kiba's cock got hard watching his own cum falling out of his tight hole, Naruto went to Kiba's cock and start cleaning his cum while still letting Kiba's cum out of his hole

After everything was out Naruto pick up the briefs and wear em up, "I know i promised to fuck you, but if you look at the time, the class is almost over and people are coming in soon, so we'll trade our cum stained underwear and socks so we can enjoy each other for tonight and trade them back tomorrow, and then i'll fuck you whenever you want" said Naruto, Kiba nodded as he didn't have any option left, so Kiba is wearing Naruto's dark red briefs and socks while Naruto is wearing Kiba's yellow boxer briefs and socks, both of them were wet and sticky from cum. While in the class both of them couldn't concentrate and their cock were rock hard, wet, sticky, and smelly at the same time. They couldn't stop thinking of what they're going to do tomorrow.

To be continued..


End file.
